


The Stove

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Stove

Asami slips out of her leather jacket and stretches her stiff muscles, enjoying the sudden warmth against her skin. The cool night air always leaves her feeling numb, but it it’s worse during the winter when she has to ride her motorcycle back home. Future Industries headquarters is inconveniently located in the center of Republic City and 5 miles away from home, but Asami doesn’t care. It’s the quickest way home, and recently, that is the only thing that matters. 

She finds Korra in front of the stove, leaning dangerously close to a pot of boiling water. Her face is scrunched up in concentration, and she doesn’t seem to notice her arrival.

Amused, Asami takes a minute to enjoy the view. Korra’s cute expression reminds her of a puppy, and the realization makes her burst into a fit of giggles, finally catching her girlfriend’s attention. “You know, staring at it won't make it boil any faster,” she says with a playful smirk, “and also, nice butt.”

Korra pouts. “It’s not funny.” she protested, moving away from the steaming pot. “I’ve been standing here for the past twenty minutes trying to figure out how to make this thing work!” She points at the stove’s front panel-- at the 15 different knobs, dials, and switches. “Honesty, how do you expect me to use this? Some of them don’t even make sense!” she cries, clearly exasperated.

Asami inspects the contraption and can’t deny that she may have gone a _little_ crazy with some of the appliances.

The day they had moved in together was one of the happiest days of her life, and within three days, Asami had decorated their entire house with custom furniture, redesigned the master bedroom, and modified all the electronics and appliances; the stove had been one of her more ambitious projects, which now included a special setting for almost every food imaginable.

“Honestly, what does this even mean?” Korra continues, directing Asami’s focus to a dial on the stove with a tiny picture of a black stiletto boot. “What kind of food do you think I’m going to be cooking?!” Korra shouts, breaking into laughter. “Don’t you know I love you?!”

Asami throws her arms around her girlfriend’s short frame and nuzzles her face into her neck, joining her amusement. “It’s supposed to be a restart button. It “kicks” the burner back on.”

Korra pulls away enough to hold Asami’s shoulders and stares at the young engineer with a smile too large for her face.

“Ohmygod you’re a dork.”

Korra’s blue eyes make her stomach flutter, and Asami wonders if there will ever come a day when her girlfriend will make her stop feeling like a silly 15 year old girl _and_ a powerful CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation.

“I know... ” she says breathlessly. “I- I mean, not that I’m a dork! I mean, I guess I am, but that’s not what I was trying to say-- I mean about you. That you love me...” Asami looks down, embarrassed at the stuttering mess she becomes after any of Korra’s sudden confessions. “I love you too,” she finally mumbles.

Korra cups Asami’s face,  and rubs her thumbs gently over her lover’s cheeks. Asami closes her eyes and leans into her touch. A sigh escapes her when Korra’s lips finally meet hers.

Their kiss is soft and last only a minutes, but they stay in each others embrace for much longer.

“I guess I did go overboard with all the appliances.” Asami whispers sheepishly, breaking the silence. “I can buy another one if you want. One that hasn’t been Asamified.”

Korra snorts, making the engineer swirm as Korra’s warm breath hits her sensitive ears.

“I don’t know, I’m starting to like everything you’ve _Asamified_ “ she teases, stepping away and brushing her short hair away from her face. “Maybe you could teach me how to operate all of these,” she says, nodding towards the stove and its many cryptic symbols. 

Asami glows at her request, and immediately starts lecturing her on each dial, but a loud growl interrupts her before she can begin to explain the function of a tiny knob with a red butterfly.

“Um... maybe I should teach you how to boil water first?...” Asami suggests, trying her best not to chuckle.

Korra blushes. “Yes, please.”


End file.
